


A Close Study in the Effects of Energy Transference

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: Leonard and Spock get home after a long day, the doctor feeling tired enough to just fall into bed and sleep. But Spock insists Leonard would be more comfortable if he changed first. If only Spock could give him enough energy to help him out.Rated T for context ?? But it's just fluffy. Don't be fooled, there's not much science here, just dorks being cute and domestic.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	A Close Study in the Effects of Energy Transference

“Finally,” Leonard let out in a huff as he let himself fall face-first onto their bed. He let himself relax into the familiar scent of their bedding: Lavender & Spice. The comfortable smell had him nearly falling right to sleep for a few minutes, but he just barely fought it off with the knowledge he needed to change first.

“I do not believe that is an ideal sleeping position,” Spock stated, already in his pajamas as he walked over beside Leonard. “I know of several others that would be more comfortable.”

When he felt the bed dip beside him, Leonard tilted his head up just enough to gaze up at Spock. “I’m sure you do,” Leonard spoke, half-muffled by the bedding. The Vulcan leaned over and placed a soft kiss at the back of Leonard's neck, the cool touch sending a shiver down his spine. 

“If you are too tired to change by yourself,” Spock placed another kiss, this time on the man's exposed cheek, “I could assist you.”

Leonard hummed in thought, eyeing Spock curiously. “I think I could use a little assistance. What’ja have in mind?”

“There is a form of motivation that you are quite familiar with,” Spock stated as he gently pulled Leonard's shoulder so that the man was lying on his back. “The attempts thus far at utilizing it have yielded consistent success.” 

Under Spock’s sudden intense gaze, Leonard's heart found itself beating quite adamantly in his chest. “Oh?” Was all he managed out for a good half-minute. Leonard felt his face redden as Spock stared, the Vulcan's eyes trailing over Leonard's face as if it was the first time he had seen it and was committing it to memory. Leonard cleared his throat. “Care ta’ share with the class?”

"I have an idea that could provide you with energy," Spock stated as he gazed down at his husband.

  
Leonard hummed, raising a single, tired brow. "What's your idea?"   
  


"This." Spock leaned down to place a kiss on Leonard's lips. The first one quick, chaste, and the second much deeper. His husband reciprocated tiredly, but with growing enthusiasm as their kiss deepened. 

Suddenly, Leonard sputtered a laugh against his lips. 

"Is something the matter, Leonard?" Spock inquired, placing more quick kisses at the man's cheeks, nose, temples, and so on. With each kiss the doctor’s chuckles increased and a wide smile began to spread across his face.   
  
"Y-your damn hands!!" Leonard's chuckles burst into laughs, and he starts to squirm in place. Humor and enjoyment flowing across their link from both ends, swirling together as they meet in the middle.   
  
"What about them?" Spock asked, an innocent look on his face. Leonard let out a full, hearty laugh as Spock's fingers danced their way along Leonard's sides.   
  
"You know what!" Leonard let out between laughs. 

Spock let his hands trail to a stop before Leonard would have had trouble breathing. He brought one hand up to brush away some hair from Leonard's face as his husband caught his breath. Spock took the moment to appreciate the man's smile, the way his lips twitched with each giggle, and his face seemed to glow whenever their eyes met.

Leonard's arms reached up and led Spock's head down to meet his for a deep, endearing kiss. They breathed each other in and when they let go, they pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together. Their mental link hummed with energy under the physical closeness.

"Do you still feel tired?" Spock inquired, moving to place a soft kiss on Leonard's temple.

Leonard chuckled, "After all that? I think I have some more energy left in me after all." He grinned up at Spock, one hand moving to trace the outline of Spock's face.

"I see," Spock pulled away and stood up, straightening his clothes with the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. "Then you should have enough energy to change for bed?"

"Oh, I don't know," Leonard laid his arm over his eyes dramatically, "Suddenly I've lost all my energy, I think I may need more of that 'assistance' of yours," he chuckled as Spock rustled around the room.

"Unfortunate," Spock stated as he sat down next to Leonard on the bed once again. He bent down and Leonard puckered his lips, awaiting the kiss. One that would have come if Spock had not instead placed Leonard's pajamas on his face instead. "If you would kindly move, I believe you are on my side of the bed."

Leonard peeked out from under his clothes and glared playfully at Spock. "Sorry, it's my side now."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed." Leonard challenged.

Spock held Leonard's gaze, and after a few moments he relented with a soft release of air. "If that is the case, then it seems I have but one choice," Spock said as he stood up and leaned over Leonard again, his face coming down to meet his husband's for a soft kiss. Leonard hummed in victory as they kissed. Until he felt Spock's arms beneath him, and felt himself being picked up.

"Wait! Put me down you damn Vulcan!" Leonard half-laughed, half-shouted.

"Very well," Spock obeyed, plopping his husband down onto the other side of the bed and moving himself under the covers in one swift motion. 

Leonard glared at the innocent front the Vulcan was putting on.

"You may wish to get in before it becomes cold, Leonard."

"Funny," Leonard let out a sarcastic huff, "Coming from someone who has ice water running through their veins."

"I was under the impression you found our temperature differences soothing. Especially for one as 'hot-headed' as you are."

"And you're too 'cool-headed' for your own good, ya'know."

"Which is precisely why we compliment one another."

"Alright, alright, fine," Leonard relented with a grin. "You got me  _ this _ time. But only because it's  _ obvious _ that you need me in order to sleep well."

"Indeed. Sleeping beside you is far more comfortable and pleasurable."

"Okay, okay," Leonard visibly reddened, making Spock's lips twitch up into the ghost of a smile. "You don't have to butter me up anymore, I'm going." Leonard stood up and stretched, trying to shake off his creeping blush as he headed towards the bathroom.

He came out a couple minutes later, donning his pajamas and began crawling into bed beside Spock. The Vulcan wrapped his arms around Leonard's side and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Damn sentimental Vulcans," Leonard mumbled as he adjusted so they could lay more comfortably.

"If my studies are correct, I am inclined to believe you would not prefer differently."

"Damn right I wouldn't," Leonard grinned at Spock, reaching for Spock's hand to entangle their fingers. "Now come closer, I could use a nice Vulcan ice pack for all this damn heat."

Spock settled in closer, his head resting on Leonard's shoulder. "Goodnight, Ashayam."

"Moi yami, Spock."

**Author's Note:**

> On my work break and craving Spones so I decided to fix up this old WIP I had lying around. Might change the title but eh, lol. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Moi yami = Good Night in Vulcan according to a 2 min Google search before I had to clock back in lol


End file.
